


Seasons

by PsychedelicShips



Series: Imagine a World [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deity Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Deity Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deity Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Deity Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deity King Creativity | Romulus Sanders, Deity Logic | Logan Sanders, Deity Morality | Patton Sanders, Deity Thomas Sanders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: The story of why there are seasons in the world.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Series: Imagine a World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Seasons

“I am tired,” Romulus announced one day as he sat on this throne with his legs tossed over the arm. 

“Tired of what?” Thomas asked. 

“Of this,” Romulus gestured broadly around the room at the other seated gods. “I want to retire.”

“What do you mean, ‘retire?’ What does that mean?” Patton spoke up.

“I’m quitting.”

An outcry came out from the gods. 

“You can’t quit!”

“You have duties!”   
“You have a purpose!”

Romulus jumped up, and without another word, stomped his foot. In a burst of light, there now stood two people where Romulus once was. The remaining gods shouted, a mixture of fear and curiosity. 

Thomas stood and spoke, “Who are you two? What are your names?”

“Roman,” the one on the left said.

“Remus,” added the one on the right. 

“Welcome, Roman and Remus. Do you know your purposes?” Thomas inquired. 

“Summer.”

“Winter.”

Thomas nodded. “Roman, god of summer. Remus, god of winter. What are they? Summer and Winter. I’ve never heard of them before.”

“I’ll show you!” Roman raised his hand and jumped. 

“No, I want to show him!” Remus shoved in front of Roman.

The two began to bicker and the seated gods looked at Thomas for direction, who just shrugged and mouthed, ‘we’ll see what happens.’

Eventually Remus pushed Roman to the ground and announced, “Look! This is winter!” He pointed at the earth, and the gods gasped in awe as they saw that the green had turned white- pure white, covering every tree, every rooftop, every bit of earth. “That’s snow. It's cold and fluffy, and you can eat it!” Remus scooped up a handful from the earth and stuck it in his mouth, much to the surprise of the other gods.

“Oooh. It looks so fluffy!” Patton clapped. The gods nodded in agreement. 

“Well, Summer can be even prettier! Watch this!” With a wave of his hand, the white faded away, replaced by a green grass that was even more vibrant than Romulus’. 

“This is summer!” Roman gestured to the earth, now covered in flowers of every color. “That’s a pool,” Roman pointed to what seemed to be a large puddle. “You swim in it! It’s like a miniature sea!”

The gods clapped, Thomas especially loud. “I feel… much brighter in summer!”

Remus stuck his tongue out at Roman. “I think snow is much more fun than a pool. You can swim in the sea anytime, it’s not special to summer!”

Roman put a hand to his chest and gave an offended gasp. “Well, in winter, everything looks the same! And did you see the mortals? They looked so cold!”

“Did you see the mortals during summer? They got all swollen from bug bites and stuff!”

“The mortals were so hungry during winter! Nothing grew!  _ Everything  _ grows during summer!”

Thomas grabbed the two of them by their arms before the gods could start hitting each other. 

“What if we compromise? We don’t have to have only summer or winter. For half the year it’s summer, and for half the year it’s winter. How does that sound?” Thomas glared at the two gods. 

“Fine,” they said at the same time, crossing their arms. 

“Great! I will tell you when it’s time to change the seasons. Now Patton, will you make some thrones for these two? Also, I think we might need to rearrange, seeing as there are now an even number of us.”

Patton nodded, and with a wave of his hand, the thrones shifted, with two new ones. The one on Thomas’s left was made of grass, while the one on Thomas’s right was made of ice. 

For the summer god and winter god. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Thomas saw Logan give Virgil a look of displeasure. Did they not want to have their thrones across from each other? He thought they got along! Oh well, if there was a problem, he knew Logan would come to him. 

The mortals say that is how the seasons came to be, and why they change. Spring and autumn are when the brothers resist the other’s changing, but it happens all the same. Thomas makes sure of that. Both brothers are worshiped in different ways, Roman with gatherings and parties, Remus with festivals and gift giving. Each has a festival on the first day of their season, and the brothers can’t complain. Their existence is good!

But one thing they can’t avoid is how the other gods look at them, like they had interrupted a conversation or broke a sentimental object. 

What had they done to make the other gods so uneasy?


End file.
